End of the Road
by Takada Saiko
Summary: An innocent camping trip on Asgard turns dangerous when the party is split up and Jane, Sif, and Loki are taken captive. Heated words will have be be set aside as Thor and the others search for them before it's too late.
1. Part One

A/N: I'm stepping out of my comfort zone on this one. Most of the time if I receive requests from one of my reviewers, it's pretty vague. Example: Pearl Maiden said that she'd love to see the boys rescue Rowen at some point, and Place Called Home was born. Anyway, GreenLoki PM'ed me maybe about a week ago with this epic dream she had, explained the basics, and asked if I might be willing to turn it into a story as an early b-day present. (Completely epic dream, btw, I'm totally jealous of it! I never have cool dreams like that!) Anyway, the reason this is out of my comfort zone is that I realized that she *saw* different things happening and gave me an overview, now I'm writing a story on it. I don't want to ruin her dream! I know it sounds silly, but hey... Anyway, all that to say hat tip to GreenLoki for the plot line on this. Oh, and happy early birthday to her! :D

Oh, and as always, **please note this is part of my series and you may see the list of stories in the order they're meant to be written on my profile.**

* * *

**End of the Road**

_And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't  
So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road  
And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope  
It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat_

_Shake it out, _Florence + the Machines

"Tell me a story."

Loki perked at the voice that broke softly through the chilled night air. He'd thought she had been asleep with the rest of them, curled up in his brother's arms by the campfire. It had been her idea for them to get away from the palace for a night or two. She could see the rolling landscapes and the beautiful stretches of land each time they visited, but she'd never seen them up close with any time to appreciate. So here they were, camped out beneath the starry, clear sky around a fire and the younger prince of Asgard found it impossible to sleep with the snoring battle that Thor and Volstagg seemed to be waging. He really was _not_ a fan of camping.

"What sort of story?" he asked quietly, not wishing to wake any of the others.

"One about you and Thor," Jane answered, casting an affectionate glance in the thunder god's direction. "From when you were children."

A sly smile stretched across the trickster's face. "I've told you stories," he answered, shifting in his place. One glance told him that she was expecting something at least and the smile broadened. "Let's see... Something I haven't told you..."

"That'd be preferable. Anyway, you owe me."

"How so?"

"I managed to avoid Darcy tagging along. If she'd had half a notion that I was coming to Asgard, she would have been along for every second of this trip."

Loki grimaced. "I owe you," he agreed. It was not as if he disliked Jane's assistant, particularly, but she tended to get louder as time went on. Much louder and far more often. Sometimes he thought she might never stop.

Jane laughed at him quietly and padded her way across the space between them, taking a seat next to him in an expectant manner.

The dark haired prince sighed. "Let's see... There was the one about the dragon."

"I've heard that one, though I'm not sure I believe it all."

"I assure you that I had no need to exaggerate on that one. She was quite fierce. How about the one about the pond and the ice..."

"Heard that one too. Several times. I'm starting to think that one is your favourite."

The smile returned as Loki thought about it. "It is one I'm fond of," he admitted. "Thor is not."

"Couldn't imagine why."

"Let's see... I've told you about the one where we went hunting for stags and found a bilgesnipe instead and about the encounter with the Dark Elves?"

"Both, yes," Jane said and glanced back at their sleeping friends. Her dark eyes turned back to the trickster, and he suddenly felt uncomfortable under her gaze. "Okay, so Erik has this book with myths-"

"I've warned you about those. They're often misconstrued and mixed up."

"Did you really shave Sif's hair off?"

The god of mischief went entirely silent, green eyes flickering to the sleeping goddess of war a few feet away. She looked so deceptively peaceful in slumber. "Perhaps _shave_ is not the right word..." he murmured reluctantly.

Jane grinned devilishly. "But there's something to it."

Loki's voice was entirely hushed and the mortal woman leaned in closer in anticipation. "We don't often speak of it, mostly as I prefer to keep my head resting firmly on my neck and my neck attached to my shoulders. Though you wished for a story revolving around Thor and I."

"I'm sure he got involved."

"Very well. Sif and I had been back and forth in a bit that may or may not have started with a bet that she would not kiss me - one that I won, I'd like to point out - and that followed in some rather nasty marks left and ended with an enchanted knife that trimmed her blonde locks from her head. I grew them back."

"Wait... She was _blonde_?" Jane demanded, having a hard time conjuring the image in her mind.

"When Loki says he grew them back he sounds like it was done out of his own good will."

Both Jane and the trickster in question turned, eyes wide in the dimming firelight and staring at the now standing goddess of war. Her arms were crossed and she was glaring sharply at Loki who offered her the most innocent of smiles.

"Good will or not, you received your full head of hair back. The colour matters little."

Jane tried not to laugh too loudly. "Is it true you went to the dwarves for the hair?"

"Is that what your legends say?" the god of mischief asked, still not entirely sure he should pull his attention away from Sif who had not settled herself back down. There were reasons that they did not speak of this particular story within her earshot, as it usually ended with Sif reminding him that she was still a better warrior and he did not like to admit or be shown that a woman could knock him fully and painfully into the ground. "No, I regrew it with a spell."

"So the dwarves never sowed your lips shut?" she asked with some pause, as if it were a question she'd wanted to ask for some time, but hadn't wanted to bring up a sour topic. She immediately regretted doing so now as his thin lips turned downward.

"That was another time and another adventure. One that involved Thor losing Mjolnir in a particularly drunken bet and begging his little brother to retrieve it."

"I did no such thing," Thor's drowsy voice sounded from his place. He turned, blue eyes watching the others that had already woken in the night or had not slept at all.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Yes you did to both, though one can't expect you to remember it after all the ale and mead that you consumed on that particular evening." A sly grin pulled at the edges of his lips and he turned his attention back to Jane and spoke with his hands dancing. "He was quite drunk, my lady. Stammering about, demanding this and that. It was a true scene."

"Enough, Loki. You exaggerate."

"I do not," his younger brother huffed, but otherwise ignored him, having found a story that Jane had not heard and spoke of Thor's routier days. He avoided those stories, for the most part, as a favour to his dear brother, but the hour was late and he was irritable at having been kept up after being dragged on the trip at all. Someday Thor would learn it was simply best to let him be when he did not want to attend an outing. "We found these dwarves in a dark little tavern just on the edge of the city. It was just Thor and I and I had stepped off to speak to the barmaid about payment, as Thor had had more than enough already."

Jane sniggered good naturedly and received a somewhat pouty glare in response. The others had begun to stir and Sif had taken a seat to listen to a story that she had surely known pieces of at one time or another.

Loki ignored the look of pure irritation that he received from his elder brother. "When I'd returned Thor had begun some sort of betting game with the dwarves. I did try to warn him that it was best he bow out while ahead-"

"By warn him, do you mean that you encouraged him to keep going?" Sif deadpanned with a knowing look.

The second prince of Asgard looked highly offended. "I most certainly did not. I explained that I-"

"We all know that the words you use and the actions you expect them to bring about do not always match," the goddess of war grumbled, receiving an enthusiastic nod from Thor.

"Shall I finish the story or not?"

"By all means, continue on."

Loki cleared his throat and turned his sharp green eyes back to Jane who was doing her best not to laugh at the exchange or at the increasingly grumpy look that Thor was wearing. "As I was saying, I did my best to control the damage before it was done, but Thor would have none of it and placed a rather hefty bet on the table."

"On your advisement," the god of thunder rumbled.

Loki shot him a look. "Even if you listened to my advisements - he _doesn't_, by the way, even since he named me his lead advisor - I never told you to hand over your most prized possession ."

"No, but if I remember correctly - and I _do_, no matter how much I'd had to drink - your advice to me, dear brother, was to place a bet so high that they wouldn't dare counter it, that way I could leave with both my dignity and bet intact."

The god of mischief looked a bit irked at this, though if it was because he'd been called out on something or his story was continuously interrupted, no one could say for sure. "I never said to produce Mjolnir, did I?"

"It reasons that would have been the intent."

Jane watched as the younger prince tensed and she realized that something was brewing between them.

"What are you saying brother, that I set you up for all of that?"

"It wouldn't have been the first time."

"Yes, because my intent was to have you convince me that a trip into their fortress was a good idea and it landed both of us injured and _my lips sewn shut_!"

Sif was at Jane's shoulder and she pulled her back as the brothers continued to growl back and forth at each other. The mortal shot her a questioning look. She had seen them bicker more than once before, but she'd never seen it grow so heated so quickly, and over something as silly as a story that was most likely centuries old. "What is going on?" she demanded in a whisper.

"They do this from time to time," Sif acknowledged. "Not nearly as much as they used to, but it was bound to build at some point. Do you have siblings?"

"No."

The goddess of war offered her a smile. "Then take it from someone who has watched those two brothers more years than not: they bicker, they fight, sometimes it comes to blows, sometimes they won't speak for days after, but they'll be alright in the end, once they've both cooled down."

Jane turned dark eyes to where the growls at turned to shouts and Thor was directly in his younger brother's face, though Loki hardly looked intimidated. Instead he was pushing back, words sharp as knives.

"They've been putting this off for too long," Sif muttered.

"Perhaps a few more steps back?" Fandral mumbled from his seat, rising to move out of the way if need be.

At the first shove Jane rolled her eyes and stepped towards them. "Thor, it was just a story. He didn't mean anything by it."

He turned on her, blue eyes alight with anger. "And what do you know of Loki's meanings or Loki's words?"

She felt herself tense at his tone, but straightened her shoulders when she felt the urge to cringe back. "Fine," was all she said and turned on heel, stalking away into the woods.

Thor blinked, perhaps expecting something more and then it seemed to occur to him that Jane, though she might have biting words for anyone else that crossed her, had never directed them at him. He felt the anger leave him and his shoulders sagged in a deflating motion. He started after her, all the apologies he could think of on the tip of his tongue, but his wrist was caught by a smaller hand.

"Brother," Loki said, his tone much softer than before.

"I must apologize to her. She should not be in these woods alone."

"I agree, but she will not hear it from you now. No matter the honesty you mean to offer her, she is not accustomed to being spoken to as you spoke to her just then. This may need a..." He paused, looking as if he were genuinely searching for the right phrase. "It may need a gentler approach than you might give."

"So you'll lie to her?"

"I will not," Loki promised. "I'll bring her back as soon as she's settled and you may offer any apology to her that you see fit."

Thor studied him for a moment and then let out a long breath through his nose, turning as he waved his brother off. "Go then."

Loki stood still for a moment, almost as if he were expecting something. Only an apology for the mortal then, he decided, and vanished from their sight.

"This could have gone better," Volstagg said sleepily from his bedroll.

"Sif?" Thor called and she was already pulling her boots on.

"I'll go after them both." She stood and turned to look at the crowned prince directly. "I don't normally get involved between yours and Loki's tiffs, but... Once you've made your apologies to Jane, perhaps you should both see to apologizing to each other or this whole bit that you two nearly clashed into will only get more tense."

Thor did not have time to respond as she started after Jane and Loki in the woods, leaving the Warriors Three and the thunderer at the camp site.

* * *

TBC


	2. Part Two

A/N: I'm not sure I've ever mentioned this before, but I have the coolest Starbucks around. We moved into a new office some months back and there's a Starbucks right across the street (very bad for my pocketbook). Anyway, over the past few months I have noticed that there is a woman there that reminds me fully of Professor Trelawney from Harry Potter (I'm seriously waiting for her to predict my impending doom while staring into the swirls of white mocha and peppermint in my cup of coffee) and guy that is a dead ringer for Ben Whishaw that played Q in Skyfall. Professor Trelawney and Q work at my Starbucks and make my coffee. No one can deny the awesomeness of that.

* * *

**Part Two.**

By the time that Jane had settled down enough to realize that she should pay attention to where she was going, she had no idea where she had been. The trees all looked the same, and she couldn't for the life of her remember which side of the tree she should look for moss on, or if it even grew at all on Asgard. She turned, finding no discernible path. Her anger had dissipated and unease began to take its place. It wasn't quite fear yet, but that was only because she was intentionally crushing it down. She was not helpless. She could think her way out if this.

Five minutes later she had started down ten different non-paths and had not recognised a single thing. She let out a sound that began in frustration and ended in defeat, sinking to the ground to sit at the base of a tree with her face buried in her hands.

"You had it right on the third try, generally, but then you stopped."

Jane startled, dark eyes wide and then she relaxed at the easy smile of the god of mischief. He motioned in the direction that he'd just come from and his grin widened at her expression. He took a seat next to her, leaning against the tree in silence, and she could almost feel him waiting, but when she glanced over to him, green eyes were closed and he almost appeared to have drifted off. She wouldn't have blamed him. It was certainly quieter in the woods than at the campsite.

"Thor has a way of raging his way through things," he said slowly, never cracking an eye open. "He's been better about it in recent years, but he still has his moments."

"Would he really have hit you?"

"Most likely," Loki answered with a shrug. "That doesn't mean I wouldn't have hit him back. Sometimes that is simply what it takes. It's silly and juvenile, but so are many other things that we make allowances for every day." He paused, and this time she saw his eyes open and they seemed a bit bright in the dark. "His words to you and his tone were a mixture of the fact that he was not entirely awake and..." He paused again, looking as if he were weighing something. "I may have been... How do you often say it? Pushing his buttons?"

Jane laughed at the way the phrase left the trickster's lips. "Yes, that's the phrase."

Loki leaned his head back again, snorting softly.

"So you're saying I just got caught in the crossfire?"

"In a figurative sense, yes."

"Are you telling me not to be angry at your brother?" Jane asked in a teasing tone, nudging Loki lightly.

"I'm saying that he never meant to harm you by his words."

"No, the harm was directed at you."

A fond sort of smile perked his lips. "While I appreciate the gesture, I am not in need of a protector from my brother's fumbling insults."

"So you can look me in the eye and tell me what he says doesnt bother you in the slightest? Don't lie to me either."

He chuckled at her, but didn't say anything.

"That's what I thought," the mortal woman replied smugly. Her voice then took on a light tone, to the point that it was almost ridiculous, but neither of them seemed to care in the late hour. "But I understand you two have been at it for centuries. Just keep on. I'm sure it'll work doing the same thing again and again... Someday. Don't bother changing it just because it's never worked before."

Loki laughed out loud. "I do hope you never use that tone with my brother."

Jane gave him a small smirk. "Thor doesn't always get sarcasm."

"Thor _chooses_ not to understand sarcasm."

They both laughed at this and Jane's mood seemed much improved, even if Loki's was still mostly show.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked, feeling the hour tug at her better judgement.

"Hmm?"

"You hide behind your indifference. When you say you don't care, that's usually when you care the most."

He turned to look at her, not saying anything or even denying it, but just looking at her in a way that made her uncomfortable. It was a look that reminded her how old he was, and yet how very young by the standards of his own people.

"If you two are done with your girl time in the woods, you might want to start back," Sif's irritable voice met them as she pushed her way between two thick bushes.

Loki rolled his eyes, promising himself not to fall to the bait. "Afraid if the dark now, Lady Sif?"

"I don't want to be forced to protect both of you should the bandits that have been frequenting these parts lately choose to pick you up to sell you to the highest bidder."

The second prince of Asgard stood and moved so that Sif was forced to tilt her head up to meet his eye. The amusement had worn off and Sif frowned at the quick-to-rise irritation.

If he had a response in mind other than to use his height against her, Loki didn't have time to voice it. A sound that Jane didn't even notice set both prince and warrior on edge and they looked ready to spring into action. Sif had unleashed her spear, gripping it tightly in one hand as dark eyes scanned the deep foliage. Loki had a small knife clutched between his thumb and finger.

Jane watched with wide eyes as she pressed her back up the rough tree, bracing herself against it. Her friends seemed frozen in place, neither willing to relax or to jump forward and leave her unprotected. She felt the sudden urge to berate them over it, but bit her tongue instantly. She really had been around Asgardians a bit too much recently if her first inclination was falling in line with theirs: to jump to defend her own ability to fight. It seemed a never ending jab that the warriors and princes and everyone, no matter their station, seemed to make at each other. If you didn't like someone on Asgard and didn't know the first thing about them, you'd do well to insult their honour and their bravery in the face of a fight. Nine and three-quarters out of ten times you'd hit the insult on the mark. The problem was she wasn't an Asgardian. She was a mortal from earth that had barely passed her gym classes in high school, much less could hold her own in a fight.

She saw Sif straighten first, eyes still narrowed and head tilted to the side as if she were straining to hear something. "An animal perhaps?" she whispered lowly.

"Animals don't wear boots," Loki growled, green eyes shifting to a sound he was sure he'd heard. "Come. I think we've worn our welcome in these woods. Best to get back." He reached a slim hand down, his other still holding tight to his small weapon, and hauled Jane to her feet with barely a tug. He offered her a smile. "Nothing to worry about," he assured her.

"I'm not afraid of the woods, Loki," she grumbled.

"Listen to her. I do believe she's starting to fit in," Sif laughed, the sound a bit forced but not entirely. At least the glimmer of amusement in her dark eyes seemed to be real.

Jane grinned, ready to pop back at the goddess of war, but Loki took her fully to the ground as an ax buried itself deeply into the tree that had been just behind the mortal woman. "Stay down and don't move from that spot," he hissed and she felt a strange sensation wash over her, like being covered by a light blanket.

Their attackers were large, though not as large as she had heard Thor describe the Frost Giants as being. They were dressed in much rougher clothing than she was accustomed to seeing around the palace, or even in the streets and the market in the city itself, but the woven patterns were very Asgardian in style, with rings interlooping each other. A few of the attackers wore pieces of armor, though none a full set and all of it looked like it might have been pieced together from those that they stole it from, though as they rushed in from all sides, not one seemed to notice her. She reminded herself to thank Loki for the spell later when they looked back on this and laughed. Surely they could look back at this and laugh.

They did not appear to have expected quite the fight they received. Neither Loki nor Sif were dressed for battle, as armor did not move well for the hunt that they - Thor - had had planned. It also made them lighter and swifter than their opponents, size obviously causing some degree of clumsiness. Jane actually winced as the dark haired prince dodged a blow at the last second, leaving a double to take the hit for him and letting loose a knife that dug deep into his attacker's neck. She realized in that moment that she had never been this close to one of their fights. It was fast and it was frightening, with near hits and even closer calls. She had never thought much of Sif and Loki working well together, but the goddess of war's close and aggressive style paired well with the second prince's strategic distance and precise aim blended as a sort of dance that left their enemies scattered across the ground. It was impressive, but she doubted anyone in all the Nine Realms was brave enough to mention it to either one of them.

"Look at what we have here," a rough voice said and Jane let out a small, startled sound when a hand descended on her, pulling her up by the back of the shirt she wore. The man, certainly a giant compared to her small stature, turned her around, holding her by the back of her clothes as one might hold a pup by the scruff of the neck. "A little sorceress hiding under her spell while others do battle?"

Loki and Sif both slammed to a halt in their respective battle at the words, Loki sidestepping so that one of his attackers fell past him, his momentum too great to stop as quickly as the wiry prince. Even in the dim light of the moon they could see the distinct problem of the mortal woman in their enemy's hands. If they found out who she was - _what_ she was - they could be in deeper trouble than they were already.

"Come on, little sorceress, speak up," the man growled, giving Jane a rough shake.

"I'm not... I don't have..."

"Not what, little one? Come on, speak up. I can't hear you."

A burst of energy knocked him back suddenly and he dropped Jane to the ground, rolling feet over head until he slammed into a tree, and fell face-first into the dirt. The remaining conscious bandits looked to see Loki standing with his ice-staff raised, having directed the burst of magic from its tip. His face showed signs of barely controlled anger as he lifted his chin up, glaring down at the giant on the ground. "That's my spell, idiot," he spat out and Jane nearly dug a hole in the ground in her haste to run to them.

"I _thought_ I saw you shift," one of the giants said, eyeing Loki carefully. "Powerful magic that. I've only seen a few in the Nine that can perform it with ease."

Loki said nothing, but turned his sharp glare to the man speaking.

"There's Malekith, the Dark Elf and Odin Allfather of our own Asgard. Though I had heard that his second boy had learned the trick and used it often." A strange, toothy sort of grin stretched across his face. "Looks like we've found ourselves a wandering _prince_, boys."

"You just _had_ to show off, didn't you?" Sif grumbled.

"My magic is second nature," Loki growled back.

"As is showing off!"

"Guys! _Giants_!" Jane yelled, amazed at the fact that she had needed to remind them.

Loki grabbed hold of Jane's wrist and reached for Sif's, but she pulled back on instinct. "What the hel are you doing?"

"Trying to get us out of here," the prince answered.

Something clicked and Sif realized that they were about to be pulled through a portal and back towards their camp where the giants were sure to leave them alone. If not, well, it would do Thor some good to have a fight. She grimaced, knowing the nauseating feeling that Loki's jumps always brought about in her, but reached her hand out for his.

One of the giants tossed an object in the sky and for half a moment Jane thought it was was a grenade, but then she remembered that she was on Asgard. It was a silly notion. Even as the second thought was whirling through her mind a light exploded around them, shocking the forest with its brightness that washed over everything.

There was nothing at first, and the mortal woman thought maybe she was dead and hadn't realized it yet. Or in shock, but a glance down at her own body showed nothing but the clothes she'd put on that morning fully intact and with no blood staining them. She turned to look at her companions as Sif screamed Loki's name and Jane watched as green eyes rolled back and the prince's knees buckled as he fell straight to the ground, his thin fingers going limp around her wrist.

* * *

TBC

A/N: And so begins the Loki whump. Hope I never have to worry about it getting old for you =P


	3. Part Three

A/N: I am getting uncontrollably excited for my upcoming vacation. I love the East Coast. I do think GreenLoki may kill me if on Friday I leave it on a cliffhanger and can't update at my normal speed while out of town :P

* * *

**Part Three.**

"They should have been back by now," Thor groused from his place by the fire. He nudged at one of the burning logs, embers singeing his boot.

"Perhaps Sif killed your brother and is burying the body," Fandral offered lightly from the other side, careful to avoid the shifting flames.

The crowned prince shot him a glare.

"What? You were ready to do it not an hour."

"I think we all have been ready at one time or another," Volstagg agreed.

Thor snorted irritably. "No one is killing Loki."

"Don't worry, Thor," the blond warrior offered his attempt at at consoling him. "Your brother will either have everything fixed up for you-"

"- or he'll have her hating you for the rest of her years. One or the other, depending on his mood," Volstagg chimed in.

"Neither of you are any help," Thor grumbled, but at least he'd realized they were trying to lighten his spirits. His eyes shifted towards the woods not far from them, in the direction that Jane had stormed. He'd felt badly enough when he realized what he'd said to Jane, but Sif's words ate at him now as well, and the brief look of expectation that flashed to hurt before Loki had gone made him uneasy. He decided that he'd offer an apology up when they returned, though he knew that his brother had been attempting to aggravate him on some level. Neither had meant for it to go that far.

A bright light lit the sky, pushing outward through the trees and illuminating the night. It stopped, not quite making it as far as their camp, and something seemed to pull it back into the forest, leaving a quiet and eerie chill in its wake.

Hogun was on his feet, dark eyes fixated.

"Do you recognise that?" Thor asked, feeling as if he must with the reaction he had given.

The warrior pressed his lips together thinly. "The bandits that roam these woods are known for making many strange dealings with peoples from all through the Nine. They often carry weapons that are foreign and unknown to us."

Thor frowned. "Put out the fire and gather what you can quickly."

"Even if there are bandits, surely Sif and Loki-"

"We will go," Thor said, cutting Fandral off. "Perhaps they do not need us, in which case I will receive a few sly words about over reacting from all three, but if they should need is and we did not go..." He leaned down for his bedroll, folding it together and slipping it under a nearby bush. They would travel quicker and lighter without the excess weight and bulk. At any rate, the prince told himself sternly, they would all be having a good laugh over his fears in an hour's time.

* * *

Jane was frozen in her place, staring as Loki's knees gave way beneath him and he tumbled fully to the ground. She saw no sign of physical injury, but he didn't stir when Sif knelt at his side and shook him roughly.

The giants surrounded them, taking hold of Jane and pulling Sif away. The goddes of war fought back, landing several good blows before one of their captors called out to her and she saw the knife to Jane's slim throat. With a growl she dropped her spear and they clasped her hands together in shackles with little care for her ease.

The giant that had recognised Loki's magic approached them, grabbing Jane by the chin and tilting her head up. "You're not Aesir. You've been amongst them, but there's a subtle difference when you look close." He leaned down, directly in her face with all his foul breath. "So we've got the second prince of Asgard, the Lady Sif, I'd say, and a mortal. Quite a finding."

"What did you do to Loki?" Jane said at last, her voice stronger than she would have suspected.

"A sorcerer is a problem, but a sorcerer with his level of power is dangerous. Quite the beauty, wasn't it? It's a compilation of Asgardian and Midgardian technogies. Sucked his magic dry in one motion. Amazing what you can do with a bit of creativity."

One of the giants bent down and lifted Loki up, tossing the thin prince over one shoulder like a sack. He was entirely limp, eyes closed and unconsciousness having full hold on him.

"All of it?" Sif asked quietly.

The leader grinned dangerously. "All of it."

The two women exchanged uncomfortable looks as the were pushed forward, the demand for them to walk leaving no room for argument.

"What are you going to do with us?" Jane demanded. He'd been more forthcoming than expected, and the more information she could pull from him the better prepared they could be for an escape. It made sense. Really.

"Pretty girls go a long way in certain places, even mortals. Mortals belonging to the crowned prince go further in some places."

Jane felt herself shiver.

"And princes?" Sif demanded.

"I hear there's quite a price on his head. Several, actually, but one that will make a trip beyond the Nine worth it. The Allfather may keep Thanos from these realms, but he won't be able to forever."

"Thanos?" Sif echoed and turned to Jane who, surprisingly, seemed to know the name.

"Odin keeps Thanos out of all Nine Realms?"

"For now. Doesn't stop us from taking his boy to the creature though. It'd do outcasts like us some good to have an ally like that."

They trudged on, making too many turns for Jane to follow. Not that she had been sure of where she had been to begin with. Sif inched closer to her, speaking lowly. "Who is Thanos?"

"From what I've heard from Thor and the SHIELD files, he's some sort of alien that's on their watch list as being very dangerous. I guess... I didn't know Odin had the ability to keep him out. Remember when Arlan tried to take the Tesseract?"

"Yes. I'd heard he was working for the same being Loki had been... When he attacked your world."

"Thanos."

Sif frowned, glancing at the unconscious prince. She'd heard murmurs of the this creature, but no one spoke his name and the one question she'd asked Loki directly about it after Arlan's death had drained all the colour from his face and he'd simply stared at her, his clever tongue no better than lead. She had never asked him again.

"Do you think the others are looking for us?" Jane asked.

"By now," Sif answered in hushed tones. "We'll have a better chance at getting away once Loki wakes. Don't worry. We won't let anything happen to you."

"I'm not worried about me."

Sif quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, not _just_ about me," Jane amended.

"I see why he likes you."

"What do you mean?"

"Your heart."

* * *

The sun was coming up in the sky by the time that the giants made camp in a small cave off whatever path they had been following. Loki still had not stirred at this point, but they set him down with Jane and Sif, each member of the party doing what they needed to make a ready camp. Sif nudged him with her shoulder, her hands still tightly bound and she muttered a few empty threats.

After a few moments of this he gave a low groan, eyes fluttering open and he offered her a grimace that might have been an attempt at a smile. "An unusual sight to wake to, Lady Sif."

"Don't get used to it," she groused, leaning with a bit more force into him than she had to wake him - her hands may be bound, but she would still take a swing at the second prince for his quips - and he gave a startled sound at it, nearly toppling over. She felt a twinge of remorse at the pained and somewhat sick expression that crossed his pale features. He pulled his long legs up to drape his bound arms around them and press his forehead against his knees.

"Loki?" Jane called, trying to lean forward for a better view from her place on Sif's other side.

"He's likely to feel a bit funny," the giant from before said gruffly as he stepped towards them. They'd heard the others call him Dagr, but he'd never bothered to introduce himself. He knew their names though. "Ripping something like an Aesir's magic from him is a nasty business. Hope you don't rely on it for anything important."

Loki forced himself to look up, but he had to blink several times to bring the blurred image into focus.

"Heard about one healer out in the hills, I did. He relied so heavily on his own magic that he couldn't walk without it. Didn't even known he was a cripple until he'd lost it."

"How'd he lose it?" Jane asked, pulling Dagr's attention off the very ill looking prince.

A nasty sort of smile crossed the giant's face. "Healing can be a right unforgiving profession." He kicked at Loki who had let his head drop again, looking very much like he were trying not to retch. "Oi, wake up, little prince. You've been sleeping long enough. My boys ain't going to carry you around all the way."

The dark haired trickster shot him a look that would have had most servants in the palace on the floor begging for their lives. "Do _not_ touch me," he growled.

Dagr laughed. "You think you scare me? I took your only line of defence, princeling." He leaned down and hauled Loki up by the front of his tunic. "You think I'm afraid of you, whelp?"

Loki didn't flinch as he was pulled up nose to nose with the giant. "Your intelligence might be in question if I thought the gods had granted you any."

Jane gave a startled cry as the dark haired prince was slammed into the cave wall. Hard. Dagr's eyes were lit with rage as he repeated the action again and then a third time. Finally, when Loki went limp in his grasp, he dropped him to the floor and turned. "Be happy, prince. That's nothing compared to what Thanos'll do to you once we sell you off."

"You _idiot_," Sif growled lowly as she tried to shift to see him better. Her tied hands came up to awkwardly inspect the damage done, finding blood in his dark hair. "Does your pride mean so much?"

He offered her a strained smile and made his way back into a more comfortable sitting position. "I won't be spoken to in that manner by a witless brute," he said with no care to who could hear him speak.

Sif was about ready to unleash on him when she saw something clutched between his nimble fingers. Green eyes met brown and shifted to meet another pair of a lighter shade. Jane seemed to realize first that it was a small key he was hiding away behind the thick braces weighing down on his thin wrists. Sif's own recognition came only a half a second behind, slowed by her rage. "Patience," Loki mouthed and settled in. They were surrounded and vastly outnumbered. The giants would underestimate them at some point, and when they did, the three would be ready.

* * *

"We've looked all night and haven't found a trace of either friend or for," Fandral complained from his place leaning against a tree. "And that is with Hogun tracking them."

"They're here somewhere." Thor countered.

"Or they're back at the campsite growing worried over _our_ absence," Volstagg muttered.

The golden prince shot him a withering look.

"Thor!" Hogun called, gaining all attentions. The moved to the place he was standing and saw nothing at first, but then he moved through the brush and they followed, seeing what had been a battleground. Dead giants lay strewn about and Thor recognised one if his brother's knives buried deep in the neck of one.

"They took them," Hogun said from a crouched position in the leaves. He dug for a second, holding up Sif's spear. "This must have been lost in it."

"Quite a prize to leave behind," Volstagg mused.

"Nothing compared to two pretty ladies," Fandral said darkly, eyes narrowed at the thought.

"Or a prince of Asgard," Hogun agreed.

"Can you track them?" Thor asked, trying to keep his voice steady at the realisation of what was happening. They would be safe. Sif was a strong fighter and Loki had proven himself not to be underestimated.

"Yes, but they have hours on us."

"Then we best hurry."

* * *

TBC


	4. Part Four

A/N: I forgot how much I loved the show Chuck. I just down loaded the first couple of episodes last night. So much love.

* * *

**Part Four.**

Loki wasn't sure when he'd drifted off to sleep, but he certainly knew when he woke. Green eyes flew open as wide as they could when he found himself very cold and very wet. He blinked, the headache that had developed from Dagr's response to his earlier taunts - he would not regret it, he told himself, because it had, overall, been a successful plan... just a painfully successful plan - was pushed aside and he finally came to focus on a giant standing above him, a bucket that must have contained ice water in it empty in his hands. "Time to rise and shine, little prince," he said with a hateful smirk. Loki did his best to look angry and not miserable.

He was hauled roughly to his feet and he felt the world sway dangerously around him, threatening to tip him off balance and back to the uneven ground if hands had not steadied him. Someone grabbed his chin, tilting his head up and he found himself looking straight at Dagr. "Rough experience, is it?" the giant asked. "Never seen a sorcerer react like this."

The dark haired prince didn't need to ask what he meant because he had _felt_ the coldness of the water that had washed over him to pull him back to consciousness. He had a suspicion that he relied heavier on his magic than he might admit. It kept him balanced and steady in the world of Aesir and those that basked in the warmness of the sun. The small amount of natural adjustment that his body had made from growing up on Asgard had been thrown out of equilibrium the day that he'd cast the fire spell that had saved his brother's life on Jotunheim. Now, without his magic, he was left in the fit of hot and cold that only crept on up on him every once and awhile otherwise.

He was shuffled out of the cave, the early evening air hitting him and he squinted into the trees. They'd stayed the day in the shelter, avoiding prying eyes and perhaps even searching thunderers. He wondered if Thor were looking for them or if he were still pouting by his campfire, thinking that his younger brother had played some terrible joke on him and was cursing his name at that very moment.

"You look terrible."

Green eyes came to focus on Sif and, per the usual, her blatant honesty pulled no punches. She looked him up and down, dark eyes judging. "How long will you be able to stay on your feet?"

"A while yet," he answered in a hushed tone so as not to gain attention. "It will wear on me eventually."

"Having your head knocked in doesn't do you any good either," the warrior pointed out.

Thin lips pulled into a frown. "It got him close enough to get the key. Let me worry about my personal health." He paused, eyes shifting to where one if the giants had taken an interest in Jane. "Sif, I know you have not always been fond if Thor's mortal, and I know why, but if I am unable to protect her..."

"I don't dislike her, Loki," Sif promised and moved to the mortal in question. She shot the giant an angry look. "Touch her and you'll find it wasn't woth the pain you'll feel."

The giant seemed to weigh her words, taking in her bindings and her ready stance despite them. Finally he snorted, grumbling unintelligently at her, and stalked off.

Jane looked embarrassed, but thanked her all the same.

They were shuffled off again, trudging through the forest. Jane watched her two companions, waiting for any sign that she needed to be ready for an escape. Sif had said that it would be easier with Loki awake and he was on his feet - though for how long she couldn't guess - and he had the key to their cuffs, but the he hadn't loosened any if them. She wasn't sure what he was waiting for, as she had seen what she thought were ample opportunities in the hours that they walked.

Finally, she felt Sif urging her to move, inconspicuously and not right away, towards Loki. They'd paused, the giants refilling their water supply.

"This is as good a place as any," Sif murmured. "Are you sure you-"

"If you ask after my health one more time, Lady Sif, I will be quite convinced you have grown fond of me," the prince snorted.

"Don't get your hopes up," she snarked back, but with a bit if a smirk. He did look worn, with his skin paler than usual and deep, dark shadows under his eyes. His breathing was beginning to sound a bit laybored and he'd taken to dragging a foot every few steps, though both women could tell it was not for show.

Loki smiled at her, slipping the hidden key into her hand and shooting Jane a meaningful look.

"Enough chattering between the lot of you," Dagr groused. He grabbed Loki by the back of of the tunic. "Not planning anything, are we, trickster prince?"

Loki squirmed, his nose scrunching as if he'd smelled something unpleasant. "And what would I have to plan?" he drawled, sarcasm oozing from each word.

"Don't you take that tone with me, princeling. You think you're better than us? Bit smarter, do you?"

He gave a short laugh, lips spreading wide in a condescending smile. "I _know_ I'm better than you and much more than a _bit smarter_."

His words brought about the expected reaction and he even gained the attention of several eyes around them as Dagr shook him roughly, cursing him and degrading him as best he knew how. It didn't phase the prince as his smile turned devilish and yells erupted all around.

Sif was loose and Sif was fighting.

She didn't need her spear as she ducked in between the giants, using their size and their momentum against them. She landed blow after blow, showing why she was one of the most feared warriors in Asgard. She took hold of one of their knives and threw it, buring in the skull of a giant that looked to attack Jane to the side.

Dagr blinked dumbly at the turn of events, watching as the lady warrior made fools of his men. Loki chuckled in his grasp, taking the moment to lay a solid enough hit that he was released and rolled to the ground. "Go!" He called out, seeing their opening to take off into the woods.

Jane paused only briefly before darting off, Sif behind her. Loki would have been just behind them had Dagr not made it back to his feet with the sole purpose of taking the prince off his. The giant tackled him fully back to the ground, slamming him hard against it. Loki rolled, trying to fight the larger creature off, but his bound hands and failing stamina after his magic was pulled from him made it difficult. He thought he heard Jane call his name and he hoped she'd be smart enough to run, even if he were not directly behind them.

Dagr growled out a curse as he slammed his fist down against Loki's middle, knocking the breath from him and causing him to curl to protect himself, eyes wide. The giant stood, landing a kick to the same place he'd hit and the prince let out a pained sound. "You want to run?" he demanded, repeating the action, rolling him so he was flat on his back. "You think you're so clever. Clever enough to get away?" He slammed his boot down hard against Loki's leg and the trickster felt something snap.

A cry escaped his lips without permission and his entire body jerked in agony. He could see Sif and Jane in the distance and green eyes met dark brown and for all the years they had known each other Loki hoped she would understand. The goddess of war did not look pleased, but she understood, and she pulled Jane into the thicket of the trees with a determined look.

"Let the bitches go," Dagr called his remaining men back. "This one's worth more than enough on his own." He leaned over, pulling Loki up and setting him in his feet. His left leg immediately buckled under his weight and laughter surrounded him as he fell. "Who's clever now, trickster?" The giant laughed and the prince felt rough hands haul him up again even as the pain drove him into darkness.

* * *

Sif was pulling Jane along, the mortal woman seeming to be in a state of shock. Once they were a considerable distance away they stopped, Sif taking a deep, shaking breath.

Jane came to life all at once. "We have to go back."

"We can't. Not like this."

"Loki just-"

"I saw what happened to Loki," Sif snapped. "I _heard_ it, but he told me to keep you safe."

Jane looked startled at the strain in Sif's voice and the words felt like weights slamming into her. She blinked slowly as the Asgardian woman took hold of her wrists and began undoing the cuffs there. "It's my fault."

"Don't start with that. We'll get Loki out."

The chains had just fallen away when both women froze, something rustling in the bushes. Sif pulled Jane so that she was standing behind her, ready for whatever might come through.

What did, in fact, come through was a welcome sight. Thor looked a bit worse for wear, having not slept at all since he'd woken to his beother's story the night before and had been tracking them without rest. He lit at the sight of the women and gathered Jane in his arms without delay, holding her close and whispering all the apologies he could fit without taking a breath. She returned the embrace as if they'd never quarreled.

Finally they separated as the Warriors Three shifted through the brush, hollering excitedly at the sight of Sif standing well and whole. Thor pulled her into a hug as well, but when he released her he seemed to realize just what was missing. A nervous sort of smile took over him and he glanced around expectantly. "Where is my brother?"

"They still have him," Jane murmured softly. "They want to sell him to Thanos."

Thor paled. "And you left him there? Sif, what were you thinking?!"

The goddess of war bristled at his tone. "We had a plan worked out, but as they do it fell apart. My options were to get Jane out to safety or for us both to die there."

"So you chose to leave my brother to be sold out to the one that would destroy him again and again until the end if his days?" the crowned prince roared.

"Thor-" Jane began, but Sif cut her off, her voice deadly.

"Don't yell at me to compensate for your own guilt, Thor Odinson. If you'd held your temper none of us would have been in this situation to begin with. Loki knew there was no way once they caught him again. They've pulled his magic from him and he's injured. Even if we'd gone back the three of us never would have escaped. He knew that."

Thor stared at her, expression melting to one of remorse. "Forgive me."

"Forgiven, but I hope Loki is as willing."

"We'll save him. Which way did they go, Sif? We've added to your party. Together we'll fetch my brother."

* * *

TBC


	5. Part Five

A/N: So I've always had my eye on that quick scene at the beginning of Avengers after Loki takes the Tesseract and they're walking out to the vehicle for their getaway. He looks sick and worn, and I'd always used it to fuel my personal theory that he was under the influence of the Tesseract (mostly because as he begins to look better, Clint and Erik look worse, taking on the same visual signs that Loki had in the beginning). Anyway, I'm a big fan of theories and I ran across another one that is very interesting on Tumblr. If anyone wants to take a look at it you can find it on BecauseNerdsAreCool: becausenerdsarecool dot tumblr dot com / post / 59026457237 / takadasaiko-kursed

I tend to lean towards throwing Loki in situations where he is affected by the heat (ya know, like this story and a few others... I think I'm looking back and seeing a trend) so I find it interesting =)

* * *

**Part Five.**

Loki woke to pain. And heat. He couldn't breathe and he couldn't focus. He reached out for his magic and found absolute nothingness. It was silent and still and it felt like someone had tossed him into a heated chamber and left him there to burn.

Everything had been a lie. Some terrible lie. He was really floating in the abyss alone and afraid, or worse, perhaps, Thanos still had him.

"Never seen this before," he heard a voice say and someone nudged him in the ribs. Loki fought back the cry that bubbled in his throat and it left his lips in the form of a strangled cough. He felt someone take hold of his hair and pull him up. It was only then that he remembered he could open his eyes and he found Dagr staring back at him.

"There you are," the giant groused. "What's the matter with you now, princeling? Can't take a hit?"

Loki tried to speak, but he couldn't get enough air to flow through his lungs to force the words out. Instead he focused on glaring, green eyes narrowed dangerously with all the threats and the hatred he could muster shining in them.

Dagr smirked. "You better not die, little sorcerer. Thanos is willing to pay a high price for you, but he wants to kill you himself, I'd guess."

The prince pulled in a steady enough breath that he was able to focus entirely on his captor. "Rate we're going... you'll never get me there alive." He licked his dry lips and they perked at the edge in something like a smile. "Might be worth it to watch... what he'll do to you."

"Being dead doesn't give you a front row seat," Dagr growled.

"Hela owes me a favour or two. I'm sure she'll let me watch as Thanos tears you limb from limb... Just to put you back together and start all over."

Loki didn't miss the nervous look that passed over the giant. He had likely never laid eyes on the Titan, but those in his profession had heard stories. Many outside of his profession had heard stories as well, but didn't have a name to go with them. In the end, though, Dagr appeared to know the weight of his decision to contact Thanos and what it would mean if he did not delivered the promised prize in the condition that had been discussed.

"He can be brutal, more than anything you've heard," the prince continued in a rasping voice. "I do hope you didn't give him any specifics."

Dagr turned, eyes lit in the way that Loki had come to realize preluded violence. He slammed a hand down against the trickster's broken leg and watched as his entire body jerked against the pain, effectively silencing his words. A small whimper was all that left his lips and the giant applied a bit more pressure before finally letting up. "Shut it, Liesmith."

* * *

They had found a much smaller group of giants than had first found them. Sif almost smiled to herself at the thought that the three of them - really two, because one _might_ have tripped while going after Jane, but she wasn't sure if she were ready to count that in the mortal's favour as a downed foe - had taken down as many of the giants as they had. She had never seen Loki as much of a warrior when they were young, and she wasn't quite sure that the title would suit him even now, but he had a, as he usually did, a clever way of approaching it that met the same end as the rest of them, just by taking a different path.

"They've stopped again," Hogun said from his place. They had found a perch above the gully the bandits had traveled into that gave them a good view of the party below.

"I don't see Loki," Thor muttered from his side, scanning the thinning band of giants.

"There's Dagr, their leader," Sif pointed out. "And there's Loki."

The crowned prince did not look encouraged. Even from a distance they could see that the disconnect from his magic had done the younger prince no good. He appeared to be unconscious again and neither Sif or Jane thought that he'd been treated with any kindness at their leaving.

"What's the plan, Thor?" Fandral asked as he crouched down next to him. "Attack before they leave?"

"We do have the high ground here," Thor said with a nod. His blue eyes searched. There were, perhaps, six or seven of the bandits left, all beginning to pick up their supplies again and ladened with it. The giant that Sif had called Dagr grabbed at Loki and threw him over his shoulder, no gentleness showing in his actions with the injured prince. The blond looked back to Sif. "If we can rouse him, will he be able to run?"

"Not likely. It sounded as if Dagr broke something in his leg. Without his magic it wouldn't have healed."

Thor nodded his understanding. "Fandral, Volstagg, the two of you go along to the outer edge, catch any strays that run up to flee the gully. Sif and Hogun, I'll need the two of you on either side of me as we descend. Sif to my right, Hogun to my left."

"What about me?" Jane asked from behind. "Loki was protecting me. I have to do something to help him."

The thunderer reached out a large hand, surprisingly gentle as he cupped her cheek and kissed her brow. "I need you to stay here. I cannot worry for your safety while trying to retrieve my brother. I wish to leave this with the both of you. I'm quite selfish in this."

Jane started to argue, but pressed her lips closed instead. "I feel so useless," she said after a moment.

"You are valuable, and that is why we protect you," Thor promised.

"Don't worry. We know you were not bred for this," Sif offered with a shrug.

"Can you... teach me something? When this is over with? I don't want to be a burden."

Dark eyes widened a bit at the request and the goddess of war smiled very slightly. "We'll see about that."

The Warriors Three, Sif, and Thor readied themselves quickly as Jane sank back out of side and into the brush. When Fandral and Volstagg gave their sign from the other side of the small gully Thor gave a nod. Clouds began to roll in, dark and angry above them and his eyes shifted, bright like lightning, and one of the bolts came down into the gully and split a tree in half.

Chaos erupted at the sudden turn and Hogun, Sif, and Thor descended, weapons raised and a cry on the thunderers lips as they clashed with the few remaining bandits left.

The crowned prince made quick work of the first that met him, but he simply pushed the second aside, sights set on Dagr who had started for the side to run up the hill and make his escape, his men taking the brunt of the battle for him. Loki lay limp over his shoulder, green eyes closed and pale.

"Dagr!" Thor growled out and he slammed Mjolnir into the ground, sending a crack along it until it exploded upward where the giant's foot had landed in his run. It sent him tumbling to the side, flinging his prisoner as well.

Slowly, shaking the dirt and leaves from his hair, Dagr pulled himself up snarling. "So the crowned prince comes to play rescuer, do you?"

"You will release my brother."

"Too much riding on this now, I'd say. Tough luck for you and him."

"If you do not release Loki then I will be forced to end you."

Dagr snorted. "You royals are all the same. All talk and no real fight in you." He shifted, dodging the blow that came at him. "And you always broadcast your next move." His hand flickered out and before Thor knew it a small blade that looked suspiciously like his brother's was buried in his side. "I don't though."

The thunderer had just pulled it from his skin when the giant came at him, howling with such rage that Thor thought he might have gone mad in his desperation. They exchanged blows, Dagr's leaving what the prince knew would be deep bruises in his wake until he finally received enough room to get a full swing in. Mjolnir crashed into the bandit leader, sending him stumbling to the ground. He was up again in just a moment, but the next knock left him down for good, blood pooling beneath him.

Thor took only half a moment to catch his breath, his shirt clinging to him where the blood was quickly soaking through. He winced as the wound pulled open more when he all but dove to his brother's side. "Loki? Loki, open your eyes," he commanded softly and pulled the injured prince into his lap. "I'm so sorry, brother. Please, you must be alright. You must wake up."

"How is he?"

The crowned prince looked back to see Sif standing behind him, dark eyes holding guarded concern. "He lives, if barely. These are not magic represent chains. I don't understand why-"

Sif shook her head and knelt next to the brothers. "I don't know, Thor. Their... device pulled it from him. I don't know enough about magic to say how to give it back."

"Father will know. Or Rowen. Or both." He was clinging to his brother now, eyes filled with worry. "We must get him back to the palace."

She nodded and stood as he eased his brother into his arms, receiving a small groan for his efforts. They would need to hurry, as they were hours away, though he dared to hope that Heimdall was watching and might offer some form of support before they reached the healing rooms.

* * *

TBC

A/N: Okay, this seems to be working out. I plan to wrap this up tomorrow and then I'll be gone for a few days. Vacation here I come!


	6. Part Six

A/N: Ugh. So, when you're friends as long as Gabrielle Day and I have been, you'd think we'd be able to stop each other on these sorts of things. I secretly (and not so secretly) think she gets a kick out of it when I start with 'I don't have time to write this' and then she let's me go on a tangent and somehow work myself through the problem that was why I didn't want to write on it. She did this last night. *shakes fist* I don't have time for this! Ahem. Anyway, so if anyone is a fan of Pacific Rim, Brilcrist (an amazing artist) is doing a Pacific Rim/Avengers crossover contest of epic proportions over on Tumblr. If anyone wants the link to the rules and such, let me know. One of the rules is that you have to at least START with her pilot parings, and she doesn't have a place for Thor and Loki is with the villains... I think I found my fix to have them drift together though. Oh the angst. Oh the brotherly bonding! The fluff! *goes off grumbling*

* * *

**Part Six. **

Jane touched his hand, startling him back to reality. He hadn't quite dozed off, but he had been staring at the fire burning low in the pit, mind conjuring up the story he'd been so upset with his brother over. Every agonizing detail had worked its way to his mind's eye and he had just reached to part where Arlan had told him his younger brother had been killed when he was startled out of it. He blinked repeatedly, finally clearing his vision enough to see Jane staring at him.

"I was going to go track down a glass of water. Did you need anything?"

The blond shook his head. "Thank you." He needed to be there when Loki woke. Master Rowen had been back with him since they had arrived. They had been met by guards, as Thor had hoped, and it had sped their journey. The healing master had strictly forbidden anyone to enter the second prince's room. His one exception had been the Allfather as soon as he was made aware of the entire situation.

"He'll be okay," Jane promised, touching his shoulder. "He's strong, you know. Both of you are."

"I know," Thor whispered.

He was left alone with his thoughts then. The wound in his side had been seen to almost immediately by Freya and closed just as quickly. Sif and the Warriors Three had been in for a while, but Volstagg and Fandral's attempt at humour that was _meant_ to lighten the mood failed terribly. With one understanding look Sif had taken it on herself to usher them out. The only one Thor had not seen, and it surprised him greatly, was their mother. When he asked after her he was told that she had retreated to her garden as she did from time to time. He couldn't be sure exactly what she was doing there, but she'd given strict orders not to be disturbed under any circumstances.

"You're mother is barganing."

Thor startled, blue eyes wide as he'd thought himself alone. He settled only slightly at the sight of his father, the elder Aesir worn and exhausted in appearance. He looked weary, much as he did when the Odin Sleep came upon him. His eldest son hoped that he could put it off long enough for Loki to wake.

"Barganing?" the crowned prince asked at last, finding his voice.

The Allfather nodded and took an uncharacteristically heavy seat next to him. "For Loki. Hela is being stubborn."

Thor stiffened. "She can't have him. If I must, I will-"

"You will do no such thing. There's no question she would prefer you over him. Let your mother make arrangements. She will not falter in this."

His words were steady, but there was something in his voice that made his son uneasy. "How is he?"

Odin sighed. "He lives, and he fights for that life."

"And his magic?"

"Loki's magic is complicated and it is interwoven into his being." Odin looked as if he might say more, but he paused, single eye drifting closed even as he seemed to move past what he might have said. "We've known for some time now he relies on his magic for healing, and Master Rowen has been aware of the way it...allows for balance in him. To have that stripped in such a way is dangerous indeed."

"It's happened before. On Earth. One of Stark's machines countered it and it took several hours for it to return fully to him."

"It isn't returning on its own now."

"Can you help him?"

"I've done what I can for now. I will try again once I've sat a moment."

"May I see him?"

Odin looked as if he meant to deny him, but couldn't find it in him to do so. "Come," he said instead as he stood and they walked back to a familiar room together.

Loki lay pale against the sheets, his eyes dark and sunken in appearance. Bits of sweat could be seen gleaming even in the lowly lit room.

Rowen may have argued if Odin had not shot him a look and the healer nodded his agreement. Thor pulled a chair up close to his brother's bedside, taking one of his thin hands in his own. Though he did not otherwise stir, fingers tightened around Thor's and the crowned prince found himself smiling at the reaction.

"Is it a spell on him?" the thunderer asked in barely a whisper.

"Of sorts," his father concurred. "It seems to be a strange combination of Asgardian magic and Midgardian technology. I have men in the forest looking for its cause, but we do not have time for that now. You must be silent while I look for a way to break through this."

Thor pushed down the urge to feel insulted and simply nodded, gripping his brother's hand.

The wariness did not leave Odin as his single eye closed and he placed a large hand over his adopted son's brow, the other pressed against his chest. Loki gave no physical reaction to the contact, but there was a power in the room that was almost visible. Thor had often heard Loki speaking of seeing magic. The trickster's showed readily when he used it, with powerful bursts that often appeared as a goldish green haze, but his elder brother thought, since he rarely saw the same in their father's magic, that perhaps it was a side effect of Loki's penchant for the dramatic. Now Odin's magic glowed strongly around the younger prince, visible to his elder son's eye.

There was nothing for a few moments, no flutter of the eyes behind closed lids or even twitch of fingers gripping Thor's, there was just silence and shallow, ragged breathing coming from the dark haired prince. Finally, after several long moments, Loki sucked in a deeper breath, his thin frame jolting as if he'd been caught in one of his brother's bursts of lighting. Green eyes flew open and he sat up straight in the bed, pulling breaths in one after another as if he'd been under water.

Odin was kicked back by the burst and Thor was certain that he saw the magic surrounding Loki take on a greener tone.

Wide eyes turned to their owner's brother and father in turn and he was trembling, hand clutched desperately at Thor's. "What…?"

"Easy," his father urged and a hand pushed gently on either shoulder, easing him back down against the pillows.

"Thor?"

"I'm here, brother," the thunderer promised and the younger prince turned his gaze on him. "I'm sorry, Loki. I-"

"Don't," the trickster managed with a small smile. "I goaded you. I'll admit to it." He paused, the glint in his eye familiar. "Only this once."

Odin's hand rested on his brow briefly, gaining his attention. "I will return after I check on your mother and let her know you've returned to us."

Thor found himself laughing at the words that held no humour at all for him. He brought his brother's hand, still resting in his own, up and pressed his face against it, doing everything he could not to pull the injured prince into the tightest of hugs. "We didn't lose you," he whispered, almost as if reassuring himself.

"It was close," Loki brother said lowly.

"It's always close."

Thin lips stretched into a smile. "Yes," he admitted softly, decided against the words he'd thought to say. Thor didn't need to know, at least not now, that he'd stood at hel's gates, that their mother had appeared there and it had been her words, her reminders of favours done for Hela that had gained his release from her embrace. The thunder god did not need to know how close it had been this time, so instead Loki shifted, grimacing at the pain in his leg. "Sif and Jane made it out, yes?"

"They did."

"And they are well?"

"They are."

The dark haired prince nodded, relaxing so that his eyes slipped closed. He felt his brother stand next to the bed rather than watching it and the broad god eased onto the bed, barely with enough room to do so. He didn't seem to care that one wrong roll would land him on the floor in a pile of limbs, but instead settled on his side next to the younger prince. "I truly am sorry," he whispered after a few moments of silence.

Loki found himself smiling and tilted his head so that he could see his brother's honest blue eyes. "As am I," he answered sincerely. "I suppose we will always bicker and quarrel."

"As long as we can come to the end of the road together," Thor murmured. "The kingdom, the power, the wealth and the honour… None of it means anything without you there, little brother. I hope you know that."

The god they called Silvertongue found himself lost for words at his brother's confession and he felt something in his chest tighten. Anything that came to mind sounded insignificant and small and he felt Thor wrap a large arm around him, careful of the bruises and the pains. He settled into his brother's embrace, opting for silence in the end, and a promise, even if it was only to himself, that he'd try to be a little kinder with his words, a little more gentle as to not catch Thor with his own barbed irritations. Each time he felt them bubble in his throat, he'd reach back to this memory and take hold with both hands, remembering how much they loved each other and what they'd been through. It was sure to be enough to get them through anything.

* * *

END.

A/N: Super short ending, I know, but it's filled with so much brotherly fluff that I hope it makes up for it. I have... so much packing to do tonight. So much. I wanted to go ahead and post this early so that I can get to it and not worry about not getting the update up in between everything. I have another couple of ideas bouncing in my head, so hopefully I can start writing them down when I get back. :)


End file.
